1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching system for securing a bow of a convertible top of a motor vehicle to a windshield header.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops are provided on vehicles to allow the passenger compartment to be converted to an open top configuration. Convertible tops may be extended to cover the passenger compartment or retracted to provide an open passenger compartment.
Convertible tops normally have what is known as a “one bow” that is secured by a latch or clamping mechanism to the windshield header. Prior art latches generally have active hooks for securing the one bow to the windshield header. Active hooks may be used to draw the convertible top into the proper position to be secured to the windshield header, provided that the degree of misalignment between the convertible top and the header is not excessive. If the active hook does not engage a receptacle on the header, the convertible top may appear to be latched when, in actuality, the latching operation has been unsuccessful. If the one bow is not fully secured to the windshield header damage to the convertible top may result, especially if the vehicle is driven.
Prior art header latches may be provided on both the right and left front corners of the convertible top and receptacles are provided on both sides of the windshield header. Two separate handles are generally provided with one on each side of the vehicle that must be separately manipulated to properly secure the convertible top to the windshield header. A driver must operate two handles and reach across the vehicle to operate a passenger side handle, which with some vehicle designs may be inconvenient.
Other prior art latch mechanisms may have a centrally located latch mechanism that secures the center portion of the one bow to a central portion of the windshield header. Active hooks may again be used to engage the windshield header latch receptacle. With a centrally located latch, pins or guides must be provided on the left and right sides of the convertible top that engage cooperating receptacles to hold the front corners of the convertible top against the windshield header.
With either of these approaches, improper alignment of the convertible top to the header may occur and ineffective latching may not be readily apparent.
There is a need for a simple and effective header latch mechanism that provides positive feedback confirming successful latch operation. There is also a need for a durable latch mechanism that is convenient to operate from either the passenger seat or driver seat that positively secures right and left corners of the convertible top to the right and left corners of the windshield header. The above problems and needs are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.